The present invention relates to a tray cabinet for distributing meals with hot and cold dishes on the same tray.
More particularly, the invention provides a tray cabinet in which the dishes may be kept perfectly from their reception to their distribution and in which hot dishes may be reheated before the time of the meal.
Further, the invention provides a tray cabinet by means of which it is possible to distribute a number of meals in a very short time, for example approximately thirty meals in less than two minutes.